


Not So Lucky [ON HIATUS]

by Roxias



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child AU, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Lukanette, Marriage, adrienette - Freeform, adrigami, alynino - Freeform, idk how to tag ok, ml au, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxias/pseuds/Roxias
Summary: A mistake was all it took to change Adrien and Marinette’s life forever.No miraculouses, no Hawkmoth, but there is a master Fu, Tikki, and Plagg.





	1. It ends up raining on wedding days

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally a comic from my tumblr that I wasn’t able to continue due to my laptop crashing over and over again. So, I thought it’d be much better to just turn it into a fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy :-)

> _I had considered myself lucky..._
> 
> _Lucky enough to have had him in my life..._
> 
> _To be able to be with him and love him..._
> 
> _But I was wrong. _

The sky had gone dark and rain started pouring down. A once sunlit room had gone dim and the only source of light was a phone screen that had lit up from a notification.

The trapdoor in the room opened up revealing a concerned woman. “Sweetie?” She called out. “Marinette, Alya said to call her back.”

A girl with midnight hair that fell to her shoulders looked over at her mother. “Okay, mom... Thank you.” 

“I really do think talking to her will help ease you a bit.” Her mother smiled lightly. 

Marinette nodded as her mother closed the trap door and made her way back downstairs. She looked over at her phone and saw the many texts from Alya. She sighed as she tapped on her contact and video called her. 

After a few rings, the brunette answered. “Marinette, hey.”

Marinette lightly smiled at her best friend.  
“Hey... Heard you wanted me to call you.”

”Yeah, just wanted to check up on you. How you feeling? Have you been eating? Sleeping well?” She asked her.

Marinette chuckled at her, “Yes, I’m fine. I just ate some dinner earlier. Sleeping? Um, maybe not so much.” 

Her best friend sighed at her and furrowed her eyebrows at the girl. “Marinette...”

Marinette felt tears in the corner of her eyes. “I-I’m fine, Alya.” She choked out a laugh. “I...” 

There was silence. Alya already knew what she was thinking about. She could see the tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to form a smile but couldn't.

"Alya... He... He actually..." She sobbed.

Alya averted her eyes, it hurt to see her best friend in pain. "I know... Nino invited me but I refused."

"I'm so stupid, Alya." She cried. "Why did I think he could ever love someone like me? I'm nobody in his eyes!" 

Adrien had left Marinette a few months ago. She broke down after that and she was never the same person anymore. But after awhile, she started to become her old self again. She had hope that Adrien would change his mind and come back to her and apologize. 

But he never did.

She put on a strong smile and still held on to that little bit of hope.

That's when the _news _came. She couldn't believe it at first. She didn't think it was even real. But it _was_. That's why she had locked herself away in her room refusing to speak to anyone. She ignored Alya's calls and refused to eat her food sometimes. She barely had any sleep and you can tell that something in her had died. She wasn't the same Marinette anymore and her best friend knew that. 

"Sorry, Alya... I'm gonna go. Good night." Marinette said as she choked back a few sobs.

She hung up the phone and Alya stared at her contact photo. It was a picture of Marinette smiling while doing a peace sign. She missed _this _Marinette. 

"Oh, Marinette... I'm so sorry." She frowned.

* * *

"Congratulations to the newly weds!" People shouted.

The new bride and groom made their way through the crowd of people that were gathered on the roof of the Le Grand Paris. It was raining, but of course, Mayor Bourgeois already prepared a few tents for the occasion. People clapped as the newly weds walked past them and made their way to their dining table in the center and sat down.

The sound of someone tapping their spoon on a wineglass caught everyone's attention and they turned towards the direction of the sound to see Gabriel Agreste standing next to his wife Emilie. 

"I'd like to take a moment to propose a toast to my son, Adrien and his wife, Kagami. I've never been more proud of him." He said with a small smile as he lifted the wine glass into the air. Everyone followed suit. 

"We also can't wait to have grandchildren." Emilie laughed.

"Emilie!" Gabriel scolded as she let out another laugh along with the crowd. Gabriel sighed as he cleared his throat, "enjoy the party, everyone." And with that, Gabriel set his glass down as he went to socialize with the guest along with his wife. 

"I'm going to go and check on my mother." Kagami said as she got up from her seat.

Adrien nodded at her as he looked over to the side to his best friend Nino. He went over to him and did hugged each other as Nino grabbed them two drinks. 

"Dude, congrats on the wedding." Nino smiled.

Adrien chuckled at him, "Thanks for being my best man." 

"Anything for my bro." Nino winked. 

"By the way," Adrien began to look around then look back at Nino, "where's Alya? I thought you invited her to come."

"Well... She got kinda busy with something." But that was a lie. Nino _did _invite Alya but she refused to attend the wedding of the guy that broke her best friend's heart. Seriously, what did Adrien expect? 

"Oh... Speaking of which, have you... have you heard from Marinette?" Adrien asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Nino was surprised at the sudden question. Adrien had never brought up Marinette until now. Nino averted his gaze as he fiddled with the glass in his hand. "Well, no... Alya is the one who mostly talks to her."

Adrien looked down at the ground sadly, "I see... I'm not surprised. I doubt Alya would tell me considering what I did to her was awful." 

Needless to say, both Alya and Nino didn't take the situation too well. They both missed a time when everything between the four was okay. A time when the four of them would hang out every weekend to go to the zoo or have ice cream at Andres. A time where they were just four friends hanging out and laughing. But all of that was gone. Mistakes were made and everything had changed. Both Alya and Nino had hope that one day they'd be like that again and when it did happen, they'd all look back and have a laugh while eating ice cream at Andres. 

But the hope died out when Adrien got married and Marinette fell apart.

"It'll be alright, dude. You just gotta... move forward. Who knows? Maybe you and Marinette will meet up again, have a talk about it, and then share a laugh." Nino chuckled. He wasn't one to give advice, well, at least some good ones. But he was one to cheer up his best friend. 

Adrien smiled at him, "thanks, Nino."

Nino gave him a thumbs up as he took a sip from his glass. 

"By the way... what's with the fedora?" Adrien said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Nino smiled confidently, "I'm a grown man now, Adrien. Caps are for the young dudes."

"Did my dad make you wear it?" Adrien snorted.

Nino pursed his lips, "...yes."


	2. Good things fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reflects on his past relationship with Marinette.  
Alya visits Marinette.

** _Adrien_ **

I loved her. 

We told each other everything and she knew me inside out. 

I met her parents who were the best bakers in Paris. They were kindhearted people, treated me like their own son. 

She met my parents. My mother loved her like a daughter and my father respected her and her fashion designs. 

Needless to say, they hoped that Marinette would be the person I ended up marrying.

But that didn’t happen. 

We both ended up making a mistake. At first, I was happy. Then after awhile, I started thinking about my parents, how they’d feel. I was scared of the disappointment, especially from my father. 

So I ended up doing something awful... I left her.

She sent me so many messages. Called me so many times asking what she had done wrong. Asking to talk and see if we could fix it just like our other fights. The problem was that we never even fought that day at all. I remembered everything... It was even raining on that same day too. 

_I walked into the bakery and was greeted by Tom and Sabine. They gave me a warm smile and told me that Marinette was up in her room and to go right on up._

_They were the most kind parents ever. It hurt my heart knowing that they would hate me soon... I made my way upstairs to Marinette's room and noticed her sitting at her desk scribbling in her sketchbook. She noticed me enter her room and turned around to face me with a smile on her face. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming today."_

_I smiled lightly at her, "yeah... I had a photo shoot but it started raining so I decided to stop by." _

_She smiled at me as she picked up her sketchbook and went over to me. "What do you think about this? I've been designing it since this morning." She held up the sketchbook for me to see what she had designed. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to choke back the tears. She looked at me worriedly as she placed her sketchbook down and had me sit with her on the chaise. _

_"Adrien? What's wrong?" She asked_

_I looked over at her. She had a worried look on her face. I looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry..."_

_"What?" _

_I got up from the chaise and looked over at her, a tear streamed down my face as my lips quivered. My throat started to hurt from trying to hold back all my tears. "I'm sorry... But I can't do this anymore."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows at me confused and shock. "What are you talking about? Adrien, what happened? What's wrong-" She got up from the chaise and placed her hands on my face. _

_"It's over, Marinette... I'm sorry." I told her as I gently took her hands off my face and left. _

I sat alone on a chair near the roof railings. Kagami was with her mother talking with some of the guests and Nino was drinking with some of our other friends. I watched as it rained down on Paris, the sky getting more and more dark. 

"Well well, the regret starting kick in already?" 

I looked up to see Chloe walk up to me and lean against the railing holding a glass of wine in her hand. "Hey, Chlo. Glad you could make it."

"Not like I really wanted to come. But, seeing as you're my friend since childhood, why not." She said as she took a sip from her glass.

I let out a small laugh, "thanks, Chlo."

"Still..." i looked up at her as she held her glass close to her face. "I was kind of expecting you to marry well... you-know-who." She said as she took another sip.

I looked down at the ground with furrowed eyebrows, "didn't think you cared about who I married."

"Shut it." She hissed. "It's just... ugh, seriously? Tsurugi?"

"What's wrong with Kagami?" I asked.

"Other than the fact she's a humorless person? Come on, Adrien! She doesn't look like the type of girl who would enjoy your stupid puns!" She said as she raised her arms in the air. 

Chloe never liked my puns. She always called them 'utterly ridiculous' and tacky. Nino was mostly disappointed in my jokes, but he laughed anyways. Alya was surprised that I even liked puns considering how I'm 'Mr. Rich Model.' The only person who really enjoyed my puns and actually went along with them was Marinette. I'd always go to her house and drop a pun whenever there was a chance. She'd end up having a comeback and we'd start a pun war that involved her Dad. It was the most fun I've ever had with them.

But then I threw that all away. 

I took my phone out of my coat pocket and looked through the photo gallery. All the pictures I had of us was gone. I looked through my call history to see Marinette's name. The last time she ever called me was 6 months ago. I furrowed my eyebrows at my phone. 

She really called me so many times. I only answered a few and told her to stop calling me. That it's hopeless. She messaged me asking what happened and what had she done wrong. It hurt me but I couldn't be with her anymore. 

Eventually, she stopped calling and messaging me. That was the last time I ever heard from her again. 

* * *

** _Marinette _ **

I stared out the window and watched as the rain poured down even harder onto Paris. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the glass feeling the coldness on my cheek. Just then, my trapdoor opened and a bit of light lit up my dark room. I furrowed my eyebrows at the person that entered my room. 

"Alya?" I called out.

She turned on my lamp and I could see her smiling over at me. "Hey. You didn't think I was just gonna leave you all alone, did you?" 

Marinette gave her a small smile as she looked down at the ground. A few tears started to stream down her cheeks again. Alya went up to the midnight haired girl and sat down beside her as she placed an arm around her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Alya..." I sobbed. I felt so pathetic right now. 

"No, don't you ever apologize." She said reassuringly. "Listen to me, you don't have to go through this alone, okay? I'm right here with you and I know you'll get through it for sure." 

I looked down at the ground as I wiped the tears away. "Besides, you have someone else depending on you."

My eyes widened and I began thinking about all the times that I had with Adrien. The day he had walked out, I was all alone. I pushed people away and ended up losing myself in the process. I cried myself to sleep so many times. Starved myself on most days. I had been alone.

But now, I knew I wouldn't go through this alone, I knew that Mom and Dad would be here and so would Alya and the girls. Even if Adrien wasn't here, I was going to be okay. No matter what, I was going to move forward without him. 


	3. 7 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien unexpectedly meets someone

_7 Years Later..._

“Yes, I’ve arranged reservations for five people at 8pm. ”

‘...’

“Yes, under Adrien Agreste.”

‘...’

“Thank you so much.” A much older Adrien smiled as he hung up the phone. He grabbed a few books that he was reading from the coffee table and went to go put them away. 

“Adrien?” He heard his wife, Kagami, call him from the kitchen while she cooked.

“Yes, Kagami?” He answered.

“If you aren’t busy, do you mind picking up the cake I ordered for mother?” She asked, peeking her head out from the kitchen doorway. 

“No problem, Kagami. I’ll pick it up after I meet with father and mother about the dinner tonight.”

“Thank you, Adrien.” She smiled as she went back to cooking their lunch.

Even after they were married, they still called each other by their own names. They never bothered to call each other by any affectionate names. Although Adrien tried to call her ‘darling’ she’d find it unnecessary. So he stopped and they both went with calling each other by their first names.

They had a perfectly good marriage. They never had one fight, not even a small argument. Which was a good thing. At least, that’s what Adrien thought. 

They seemed to agree on everything. The house. The car. The bills. Their events. Not one argument came out of any of them. His marriage was perfect. A little too perfect. 

“I’ll be on my way now. See you.” He said as he opened the door.

“See you.” She replied.

Another problem? Was that they never said I love you. 

Adrien made his way from their apartment to his parents mansion. It wasn’t too far from where he and Kagami lived so he didn’t bother to take the car. 

He pressed the buzzer near the gates as it opened up. He then made his way up to the entrance of the mansion and was greeted by his mother.

”Adrien! It’s so great to see you.” His mother smiled as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheeks. “Come inside. It’s been awhile since your father and I saw you.” She said as she lead him towards the living room.

He sat down on the couch opposite of his mother as she poured him a cup of tea. He thanked her as he took the cup in his hand and took a small sip. “Where’s father?” He asked. 

“He’ll be here in a minute. He’s just looking over some designs from this new designer.” his mother explained.

“Who’s the new designer?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Hmm.. I’m not sure. Their company brand is known as ‘Lucky Creations’ but the designer remain anonymous. Not even media knows who they are!” His mother said as she let out a small giggle. 

After awhile, Gabriel came out of his office and greeted Adrien as he sat next to his wife. Emilie offered him a cup of tea and he gladly took it from her and thanked her. 

“So, I just came here to confirm about the dinner tonight for Tsurugi-san’s birthday.” 

Emilie smiled at her son, “of course we’ll be there.” She set her tea cup down on the table.

“Great.” Adrien smiled as he took one final sip from his tea and set it down on the table. He then got up from the couch and bid his parents farewell. “I’ll be on my way. I gotta pick up the cake for Kagami.”   
  
Before he could leave, his father had called out to him.

“Adrien, I’ve schedule a meeting with the owner of Lucky Creations this Saturday at 10am. So-“

“I’ll be there, Father.” He smiled.

Gabriel nodded his head at him as Adrien walked out of the mansion and left.

It was then that he realized he didn’t ask Kagami where he had to pick up the cake. He sighed as he took out his phone and started calling her.

After a few rings, she answered. “Yes, Adrien?”

“I forgot to ask but, where do I pick up the cake?”

“You mean you don’t know?” She asked him. “It’s at...”

***

Adrien looked up at the bakery in front of him with furrowed eyebrows. He sighed as he looked over at the sign. 

_Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_

“Of course she’d order the cake here...” He groaned as he looked up the building. 

_‘I wonder if she still lives here’ _He thought to himself.

He took an intake of breath as he entered the bakery. The smell of fresh pastries filled his nose as he looked around at all the homemade croissants and baguettes. He also smelled some fresh coffee brewing at the back. 

“This place hasn’t changed one bit. The fresh smell of pastries really brings me back.” He smiled as he looked at some of the croissants through the glass. 

He then heard small footsteps and looked over at the register but so no one there.

”Hello?” He called out.

When he heard no one, he turned back to look over at the pastries once more until he heard the sound again. He thought that he was probably hearing a rat run around the kitchen but knew that it wasn’t possible. The Dupain-Cheng’s took pride in their bakery and they always kept this place clean. 

He then heard the sound again followed by a thud from behind one of the glass displays. He saw a pair of sneakers sticking out from behind. 

“Hello?” He called out again.

”O-Ow...” He heard a voice groan in pain.

”Oh no!” He gasped as he ran up to them.

”Hey, are you-“ Before Adrien could finish his sentence, his eyes widened at the person in front of him. A boy with blonde hair and bluebell eyes that looked up at him crying. “alright...?”

Adrien was speechless after that. He tried to think that this was all a dream. That he would wake up any minute.

Only it wasn’t a dream.

This is real.

The person in front of him was...

...

...

...

...

...his own son. 


	4. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets his son and talks with Sabine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this part of my comic, then you'll notice that there's more story expansion here and a few changes.

**Adrien**

Crap... I didn't expect this to happen. Seeing my own son after seven years. I examined his features, noticing he had my hair and _her_ eyes. Bluebell eyes with tears forming at the corners of them. Does he know who I am? Or has she kept me a secret from him? I saw him move back against the wall behind him. Was he... afraid of me? 

"I-It's okay. I just wanna help. Were you hurt?" I asked as I looked over at his right leg and noticed a small bruise. 

"Don't tell Maman..." He whispered.

"Tell Mama what?" I asked him. 

He averted his eyes as I looked at what he was holding in his hand. It was a croissant that was almost half gone. He must have been eating way before I came to the bakery. I looked back at him and let out a small smile. "Why are you scared of me telling your Maman?"

He looked up at me with guilt in his eyes, "Maman doesn't like me playing in the bakery... She also said I can't have crescent before lunch." 

"You mean croissant?"

"Crescent." He replied.

I let out a small chuckle as I sat on the floor in front of him. "It's okay, I won't tell your Maman." I said as I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you!" He smiled as he stood up and looked down at the bruise on his leg. 

I furrowed my eyebrows at his small injury then looked up at him worriedly. "Does it hurt?" 

He shook his head and smile at me, "no, because mommy said I'm a strong super hero." 

My heart dropped hearing him say the word _Mommy. _I never really thought I was going to meet my own son after seven years. Did Marinette ever try to reach out to me? Did she ever bother to see if I wanted to meet him? No, she didn't and I wouldn't even blame her. It was my fault in the first place. I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see my own son looking at me. "Are you okay?" 

I let out a small smile, "yeah, I'm fine. Anyway... You mind telling me your name?" 

He looked at me with pursed lips, "Mommy said I shouldn't give my name to strangers." 

I raised my eyebrows at him surprised and let out a small chuckle. _Gee Marinette... You've really taught him a lot, haven't you? _

"Louis!" We both jumped in surprise at the sudden voice and looked over at the doorway to see a woman with short blue hair and gray eyes. I felt my face go pale when I realized it was Sabine. Or... Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I knew I had no right to call her by her first name anymore. 

"Louis, you know you're not supposed to be playing in the bakery." She told him.

"Sorry, Maman..." He apologized.

She then turned her attention to me and I swear I couldn't be more pale... "Adrien?" She spoke with a surprised look on her face.

I had expected her to slap me, to yell at me, bombard me with questions on why I was here and why I shouldn't be here. Instead, she gave me a warm smile and said, "Adrien, it's so nice to see you. How have you been doing?" 

I furrowed my eyebrows at her as I let out a small smile. 

She always was a kindhearted mother. 

* * *

"I see you've met Louis." Sabine smiled as she poured me a cup of coffee. 

I thanked her as I took the sugar and cream and began to mix it in with a spoon. 

We were in the kitchen sitting down while Louis was playing with his toys in the living room. I smiled over at him as I took a small sip from my coffee. 

"He's a pretty great kid." I smiled as I continued to watch Louis play with his toys - imagining that he was a super hero saving Paris from evil. "He has a really active imagination, doesn't he?"

Sabine chuckled and nodded her head at me. "Yes, indeed he does. Just like his Mom." 

My smile soon turned to a frown hearing that word again. 

_Mommy._

_Mom._

Marinette had been raising Louis all on her own without me to support them. She had gone through nine months of pregnancy all by herself as well as labor and giving birth without me being there. But she was able to bring a smart and healthy kid into this world. She brought Louis into this world and raised him all on her own. She didn't need my support. She didn't need me... My heart dropped and I felt the guilt coming down on me all at once.

"Adrien." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Sabine who gave me a small smile. "I know that this is a lot to take in... Seeing your own son for the first time. But I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you for what you did. The past is the past after all and we all move forward from it." 

I looked down at the ground, a wave of guilt washing over me. I didn't deserve her forgiveness. Not one bit.

"I'm not asking you or anything. But it's up to you whether you want to be here for Louis or not. It's your choice." She smiled.

I nodded at her, too ashamed to even say anything.

"I also understand why you left back then. Your father isn't a very understanding man, is he?" She asked.

I looked over at Louis to see him run upstairs. Sabine chuckled at him as she turned her attention back to me.

I shook my head at her, "no, he isn't. But I do want to be here for Louis. I know I can't change what happened back then but I want to make it up now. I want to be here for my son regardless what my father thinks." I looked down at the ground with furrowed eyebrows, "I'm still... so sorry Madame Dupain-Cheng... For what I did back then."

"Adrien, I forgive you. You don't have to apologize and feel guilty anymore. What matters now is whether or not you're here for Louis." She smiled.

"I will be here for him." I averted my eyes, "I'll be honest... The only reason I left back then was because of my father. I didn't want to disappoint him... But what I did back then was selfish and stupid. I want to be here for Louis no matter what." Sabine smiled at me as she set down her cup of coffee and got down from her chair. She went into the living room to grab a photo album and laid it out in front of me as she went back to her seat. "I thought you'd might want to have a look at these. You _are _the father after all."

I looked over at her confused then back down at the photo album. I opened it up and my eyes widened in surprise. 

They were pictures of Louis when he was a newborn baby. I felt myself smile as I looked over each picture. I turned the page to see him on his one year birthday. There was one picture with him and Marinette blowing out the birthday candle. There were other pictures of her friends playing with Louis. I smiled as I put down the photo album and looked back up at Sabine. "She... She was never alone, was she?"

Sabine shook her head at him, "no, of course not. Alya was always there with her to support her as well as her other friends."

"That's good... It's good to know that she was never alone those times." I smiled.

Sabine smiled, “everything she did, everything she accomplished was for Louis. She made sure he had a good life.” 

“I’m not surprised. I always knew she’d make a great mom before I...” I gulped, not wanting to mention my selfish mistake again. 

She placed a reassuring hand on top of mine and smiled, “you’ll be a great father, Adrien. I know you will.” 

Before I could answer her back, the door opened up and we both turned our head to see who had entered. My eyes widened in shock and I felt my jaw drop. I started to get pale again when I saw who stood at the door.

”Louis, Mommy’s back from work!” 


	5. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets with Marinette again.  
Adrien asks Marinette about being part of Louis’ life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a third person point of view.
> 
> Also, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS. It's been a busy... well, months I guess.

“Louis, Mommy’s back home from work!” A happy midnight haired woman shouted. “Mama, are you-“ Before she could even finish her sentence she looked over at the person sitting in front of her mother. 

She looked over at them with furrowed brows. Wave of emotions washing over her all at once. 

"Hello, dear. Welcome back from work." Her mother smiled as she looked over at her daughter then Adrien. She pursed her lips at the two of them. She could feel the awkward tension in the room between the two. How could she not? They haven't seen or talk to each other in seven years. She didn't understand how her daughter was feeling, but she knew that these two needed to talk it out for the sake of grandson. Finally, she broke the silence. "Well um, Adrien ordered a cake to pick up. So... Why don't I go and prepare that for him and you two... catch up." She smiled as she left to the kitchen. Hopefully, her daughter settled this like a responsible adult. She sighed. She can only hope. 

Marinette stared at the man in front of her. He had grown a lot in the past seven years. She noticed his hair was short and assumed he must've cut it to maintain his 'model' appearance. Although he wore a sweater, she could see that it hugged his biceps. Had he been working out in those seven years? Maybe. She averted her eyes from him. His appearance might've changed, but not the fact that he had left her back then. 

Adrien stared at the woman in front of him. Her hair tied into a braided bun. He assumed she never bothered to cut her hair in those seven years. Her attire was different from the way she dressed before. She wore a loose high waist jumpsuit. The top was color red while the bottom was black. He noticed her wearing makeup. Not too little but not too much either. She definitely changed in appearance. He wondered if she was still the same Marinette he knew back then. 

She let out a huff and walked past him to set her bag down on the coffee table. She then crossed her arms, "What are you doing here?" She asked. 

Adrien could hear the cold and bitterness from her voice. "I-" He gulped. Not knowing what to say to her. He felt so nervous around her. He hadn't seen her in years, why wouldn't he be? He was the one that left. He was the one that never answered her calls. He was the one that never bothered to give her an explanation. "I just... I just came to pick up a cake... I didn't expect to see my own son." He choked out.

"Don't call him that. You of all people have no right to ever call him that." She said coldly.

Adrien felt like a knife had just stabbed him into his heart. He didn't think Marinette could be this resentful about back then. Then again, he really couldn't blame her. He let out a sigh as he turned around to face her. "Marinette, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened back then. I was... I was scared, okay?"

Marinette finally turned around to look into his eyes, "of what? Your reputation? Is that it? Your reputation was more important than your own kid?" She scowled. 

His shoulders tensed up at the way she raised her voice at him. He's never seen her so angry before. He took a deep breath and let it out as he looked over at her and calmly talked with her. "N-no. I never thought that my reputation was important. It was only because I was scared of my father."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she she shook her head and turned away from him again. She crossed her arms again as she looked down at the floor. She didn't bother looking into the eyes of the man that left her. She felt he didn't deserve to even be here or even talk about Louis. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, "Mari," She flinched at the nickname. The nickname he used to call her back when they were together. "Listen, I know I made a mistake in the past. But, I really want to fix it. I want to be here for Louis. Please, just give me a chance." He begged.

She looked up at him in disbelief. "I gave you a chance! I gave you seven years worth of chances and you never EVER showed up."

"...I'm sorry..." Was all Adrien could say right now. He was speechless because he knew she was right. He had seven years... seven whole years to see Louis and he never bothered to. 

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows up at him. She looked into his emerald eyes that showed guilt and sadness. The same emerald eyes that she fell in love with back then but was now something that hurt her to even think about. She sighed as she averted her eyes and spotted a glimpse of blonde hair similar to Adrien's. "Louis?" 

Adrien's eyes widened at his name and looked over at the stairs to see Louis run up in a hurry. Had he been there the whole time? Had he heard everything they talked about? 

"I gotta go check on him." Marinette said. 

"Mari-"

"Adrien!" Sabine shouted from downstairs. "The cake is all packed and ready for you."

Just as Marinette was about to walk upstairs to Louis, Adrien stopped her. "Marinette."

She didn't turn to face him, her hand on the railing as she waited for what he was about to say. 

"I hope you think about it. I'll leave my number on the table if you decide to give me a call." He said as he took out one of his business cards and placed them on the small coffee table. He sighed as he turned to walk towards the door leading down to the bakery. "It was... nice seeing you, Marinette." He said as he opened up the door and left. 

He made his way down to the bakery to see Sabine holding the packaged caked. She smiled at him and he happily thanked her as he took the box from her. 

"It was nice seeing you, Adrien."

"You too, Madame Dupain-Cheng." He smiled. He still wouldn't call her by her first name. He didn't have the right too. Not anymore. He left the bakery and started making his way back home where Kagami was waiting for him. 

* * *

**7:00PM - Dupain-Cheng's House **

"Louis?" Marinette called out as she opened the door to see Louis sitting on his bed hugging his stuffed black cat that Marinette had made for him. 

Louis had an interest for black cats and ladybugs. A very odd interest in bad and good luck. Marinette often caught him drawing them in his sketchbook, when asked why about his interest in them he simply replied, "because they remind of Aunt Tikki and Uncle Plagg." Ah yes, Aunt Tikki and Uncle Plagg. Tikki was Marinette's cousin who got married to Plagg over a year ago. They come every year to visit the family and Louis enjoyed their company. Marinette remembered Tikki telling them about how they owned a black cat named Noir. They also noticed ladybugs in their garden as well that Noir often chased away. That's most likely where Louis' interest in them started. 

"Mommy." Louis called.

Marinette smiled at him as he went to sit next to him on the bed. He looked up at her with furrowed brows then looked back down at his stuffed cat. He fidgeted with the paws and pouted. There was silence between the two. 

"Louis," Marinette started. "I think it's time... we have that talk about your-"

"My daddy?" He asked. 

Marinette widened her eyes at him and pursed her lips as she nodded at him. "Yes."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows once more as he hugged his stuffed cat closer to him that if it were real, it would have jumped out of his arms by now. "That's the one the makes you cry, right? Whenever you look at the photos of him in your secret box?" He asked. 

Marinette raised her eyebrows at him in shock. She never realized that Louis had witnessed her crying whenever she looked at her and Adrien's old pictures. She never realized how worried he was when he saw Mommy's watery eyes every time she came out of the attic and how she'd lie saying that the dust went into her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she looked over at her son. "Yes, that is the one that made mommy cry. But, it was also a long time ago. And... Right now, your dad wants to be part of your life."

"I don't want him to be." He said, hugging his stuffed cat tighter. 

"And I'm not forcing you. But, regardless, he is still your father and I feel you should give him... a chance." She gulped.

"No." He said a little angry.

"Louis," She sighed, "he's your father and I'm really not forcing you but maybe it's best if you talk it out with him?" She asked kindly.

"I don't want to talk to him." He said, crossing his arms over his stuffed cat.

Marinette let out a small chuckle, "someone's showing their mean face. What's wrong? Do you really not like Adrien- I m-mean... your dad? He really wants to get to know you." 

Louis let go of his stuffed cat and looked up at Marinette, "but he still made you cry and I don't want mommy to be sad." He shouted causing Marinette to look at him in surprise. "Sorry for not using my inside voice..." She heard him mumble. She furrowed her eyebrows at the boy as she moved a few strands of blonde hair away from his face and noticed tears already forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Is that what this is about? You're worried about Mommy being sad again?" She asked him. 

Instead of saying something, Louis slowly nodded his head at her. Marinette smiled at her son - lucky to have such a caring boy. She pulled him into her lap and hugged him close to her. "Oh, Louis. You don't _ever _have to worry about Mommy being sad and you know why?"

He shook his head at her.

"Because you make me smile no matter what. As long as you're happy then mommy will be happy too. That's why it's up to you whether or not you want to give your dad a chance." She assured him. Marinette knew she couldn't keep him away from Adrien forever. That's why she decided it was best for Louis to make his own choices in regards to whether or not he wanted to see Adrien. "So, do you want to give your dad a chance?"

Louis looked down at his stuffed cat as he began thinking...

* * *

Adrien had just finished some last minute paperwork his father had given him and was on his way to bed when he heard his phone go off. 

He unlocked it to see a message from an unknown number and opened it up. His eyes widened as he read the message...

_Louis gets of school at 2, be sure to pick him up. _

_P.S: Neither me or my parents will be home so you'll have to watch him at your place._

_P.P.S: You're welcome. _

_\- Marinette_


End file.
